


Finally Home

by Hinata1133



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Hospitalization, Ilse is Hanji sister, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Multigender Hanji, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Polyamorous relations, Slow Build, Teacher Oluo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata1133/pseuds/Hinata1133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of two teenagers (just barely) that have to deal with many things. For one, they witnessed (maybe even committed a few) murders. They were left alone to the foster system and hospital bouncing. Now they have to deal with a weird uncle, two adopted siblings who might be screwing, a cousin that is most definitely in some weird three to 5 way relationship, and these weird dreams that show a world filled with giants that eat people. Now if that was not enough they have to deal with the fact they are hormonal ridden teens with teen drama and melancholy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Eren go from one nut house to a new one. They thirteen and fourteen year old are taken in by 'uncle' Kenny. The insanity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this fic while working on my poetry homework. Shh don't tell my English 104 professor. I will try to regularly update and finish this fic. I am still not sure how i spewed out 5 pages of fan fic when i could not get one paragraph of poetry interpretation done in the same amount of time. I got this huge story planned out in my head. also in the future i must thank my super awesome friend Jana. He the awesome ace germaness that they are, is my marco inspiration! So thank them for a good lot of marco personality traits since i do rp Jean X marco thing with them.

A new home, a new school, a new doctor, and a new family, they wondered if this one was going to be the last. Deep inside a voice reminders then that it is not likely. The black haired black-eyed girl stares out the window of a car as she grips the arm of the boy next to her. The dark brown-haired boy with graying teal eyes looks over at her and reaches out with his free hand. He starts to pet her hair to calm her down. They both notice a flicker of movement from a window of what appears to be a ranch-style house. The girl leans in to the boy as two adults approach the car.

The woman smiles at them, the tag on her shirt says Mrs. Smith, a social worker. She opens the door. “Mikasa and Eren please get out of the car.” She smiles at the two. “I would like you to meet someone.” The two slowly do the small dance of climbing out of the car without having the girl, Mikasa, let go of the boy, Eren. As the fourteen and thirteen stand in the frosty air of late February, Eren fixes Mikasa dark red scarf around her neck to cover her mouth. They both drift their eyes up to the man that was next to Mrs. Smith. He has short coarse dark hair, a thin beard, and small piercing black eyes.

Eren shuddered slightly as the black eyes reminded him of when Mikasa got angry. Mrs. Smith speaks up. “Eren, Mikasa I want you to meet Kenneth Ackerman. He will be the one caring for you from now on.” Mikasa's stares blankly as Eren’s eyes widen. The man speaks up. “It is Kenny.” He grumbled slightly. Eren gapes a bit like a fish. “From now on?!” He stares up at Mrs. Smith. Mrs. Smith smiles and nods, “Yes. He is family member of Mikasa’s father. We found out recently that he lived nearby!” The blonde woman smile brightly and pets the two heads. “You have a permanent home again. Now remember, you MUST attend all your therapy sessions.” Eren looks at Mikasa with a bright smile and nods. “Yes ma’am!”

The door to the ranch slams open as a girl with green eyes and red-hair rushes out followed by an almost blonde brown-haired boy with gray eyes. The red head is bouncing up and down in the snow. “IS THAT THEM?!?! IS THAT THEM?!?!?!” The boy smiles and says, “We came to help get their stuff from the car.” Mikasa takes a step back as the girl was overwhelming and she could not her to handle. Mrs. Smith opens the trunk for them and the girl rushes over pulling out as much as she can without dropping anything, or any of the items falling from her arms. Kenny looks at the boy. “Farlan why isn’t Levi up here helping you and Isabel?” Farlan grabs a few things from Isabel and says “Don’t get a head of yourself Izzy.” He looks back at Kenny and says, “Hanji and Erwin are in his room with him.” Farlan smiles at Mrs. Smith. “Good day ma’am.” Mrs. Smith smiles sweetly. “I hope Erwin not causing you too many problems.” She helps them bring the contents of the trunk inside.

Kenny leads the two teens inside the ranch style home. The room they walk into has a sitting area and a wardrobe for coats and s shelving system for removed shoes. In front to the left is a door which leads to the master bedroom, en-suite, closet, and retreat. To the left of the wall the start of the kitchen is visible which has an island and is kept spick and span. To the right of the kitchen is an open living room where they have a fireplace, entertainment set with television, DVD player and a collection of movies. There were barstools at the kitchen island, a large sectional, two sofas, and a recliner in the living room around the fireplace and TV. To the right of the living room is stairs to a basement as well in front of the stairs there is a full bath. In front of the bathroom is the larger of the three extra bedrooms, it is Levi's room. To the left of that bedroom is Farlan and now Eren room. Next to that is a full bath with access from the living room. Finally the room that to the left of that and creates the wall of the entry is Isabel and now Mikasa room.

Isabel dumps the stuff in the living room. “I don’t know who stuff is whose!” She smiles brightly and bounces over to Levi’s door. A giggle can be heard from inside the room as well as a guy’s laugh. Isabel slams her fist on the door before yelling. “BIG BRO THE NEW KIDS ARE HERE. ALSO ERWIN YOUR MOM HERE!” Mikasa and Eren look at the girl as there is a loud thuds like some things or people fell. There is a few muffled curses in French and German. Mikasa watches the door as she stands closer to Eren. After a few minutes, a large blonde blue eyed teen stumbles out with messy blonde hair. He is Captain America look alike. The only thing that came to Eren and Mikasa minds were ‘Eyebrow game…danchou!’. Mrs. Smith perks up. “Erwin my baby boy.” She walks up, stands on her tiptoes, and hugs the boy. Soon after something collides into Erwin back and hops to the side. Eren is trying to figure out if the person was male or female till he realises it is buntaichou Hanji!  Mikasa just stares blankly at the brown haired person who has red tint to the brown. She had glasses and messy ponytail. They reach up to fix their glasses that were skewed. “Hi Mrs. Smith!” Mrs. Smith's smiles. “Hello Hanji darling. So which one’s today?” Hanji points to a necklace that is a cube shape. The color that faces out was two colors, yellow and white. Mrs. Smith nods slowly. “So Ze, Hir, and Hirs today.” Hanji smiles and nods. “Yup!!” She looks at Eren and Mikasa and tilts her head. “Do you want to take part in any experiments?” She gets a weird look in her eyes and a wide smile as she starts to move close.

A hand shoots out grabbing Hanji by the shirt pulling her back. A short black haired teen with an undercut belongs to the hand. He growls lowly. “Down thing 1!” Hanji stops and turns around hugging on to the shorter male squishing his face into their chest. “SHORTY BABY!” Mikasa takes a full step back pulling Eren with her. She pulls Eren close and whispers. “Please tell me we did not just come from one loonie bin to another?” Eren stares wide eyed because the short male has stone cold black-gray eyes like Mikasa. “Heichou…He still... looks like you.” he manages out.

Levi locks eyes with Kenny and says bluntly. “Who are the brats?” Kenny crosses his arms and stares down at Levi. “That is no way to talk to your uncle.” Kenny rolls his eyes and continued, “The girl is Jantis’s daughter. As in your mother’s and I cousin Jantis.” He gestures at the girl in the scarf then to the boy. “Boy with her is her unofficial adopted brother. His family took her in after Jantis and Fuyuko deaths.” He butchered the Japanese name. Mikasa speaks up “you are stressing the wrong syllables of her name.”

Mrs. Smith smiles and walks over to Mikasa and smiles at the girl. “Please do try to make friends here. Okay?” Mikasa stares blankly. “Only need Eren….And if we see Armin again... him to.” Mrs. Smith shakes her head “Just try okay?” She straightens herself  and looks at the trio who are struggling to drag Hanji into the bathroom. “Erwin I will see you later at home! If you see these two at the school please help them!” She gives Kenny a price of paper before she leaves.

Isabel sings out and Farlan says loudly “No Levi sandwiches while in the bath!” Levi sharply whips his head around and glares murderously at the two before Erwin pushes the other two into the bathroom and closes the door behind them. Kenny rubs his forehead “I need a drink.” He leaves for the master bedroom to go hide in his study slash bar.

Mikasa stomach rumbles lightly as she slowly pulls off the thick winter coat from Eren. Eren pulls off Mikasa coat after she pulls his off. Eren speaks up “Where can we put these? And uh could we maybe have something to eat, as well as something warm to drink.” the brown-haired boy’s nose dripped fluid slightly as it almost glowed a bright red, like Rudolph the red nose reindeer. The car was colder than he thought. Farlan watched the two for a moment before saying “The wardrobe where we entered. You can put your coats there.” He walks into the kitchen area, set a kettle full of water on the stove, and turns it on “Is tea okay for ya two?” Mikasa leaves to put the coats away. Eren pipes up “If you got chai sure! With lots of milk and sugar! I think Mika likes about anything.” Farlan nods “two milk and sugar chai teas coming up! Izzy go heat up some of last night's chicken soup for them!”

Mikasa shuffles back in and states “not too much milk and sugar.” She attaches herself to Eren side again. Isabel nods “Okay!” She goes about microwaving two bowls of soup. Eren tugs at Mikasa arm as he shuffles them to the smaller of the two sofas. He climbs on to the loveseat-sized couch and curls up on it. Mikasa follows suit and leans into him as she curls up. The two lean into each other and back. Eren murmurs. “A home... a real home Mika.” Mikasa nods slowly. “A home Eren.” She feels tears prick the corners of her eyes as she hides her face in his shoulder. Eren slips his arm out of her grip and slides it around her shoulders. He holds her close as she hides her face in his shoulders and hold on to his shirt.

After some time, Farlan goes to pull the coffee table over to the sofa the two were on when he stops and smiles. He moves over to Isabel and whispers “They fell asleep.” Isabel sneaks up and peers over the sofa as she watches the two fall to the left. This causes Eren head to rest on the armrest with Mikasa laying half on top of him using his chest as a pillow. Isabel smiles and watches as the two shift in the light sleep to lay more comfortably with Mikasa on top of Eren. Isabel looks up as the bathroom door next to Levi’s room opens up. She brings her finger to her mouth and points at the sleeping duo. Levi reacts imminently and places his hands over Hanji mouth as ze squeals in delight. Erwin looks over Hanji high ponytail to see what is going on. “I heard ma talk about em.”

He heads to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. “It no wonders they feel asleep. They bounced around a lot. I heard ma say the girl witnessed not just one but six murderers. She did not say much other than the boy was there for four of them. They must be close after going through that horror.” Levi frowns and walks over to make a cup of Earl grey tea. He says bluntly, “Eyebrows shut it. Their history is for them to tell, not you to gossip about.” Hanji bounces up and flops across Erwin lap as he sits on a barstool that is on one side of the kitchen island. Hanji pipes up, “Shorty baby is right captain America!” Ze rolls onto hir back and stretches out on the broader one's lap. Levi rolls his eyes. “Shitty glasses keep it down. And eyebrows….Stop looking like that. Erwin smirks and raises an eyebrow “Like what?” Levi narrows his eyes and growls out “you know what.” Hanji lets out a soft cackle. “He wants you to not look like the gay captain America. We both know it gets him hot and bothered.” Farlan covers his ears and Isabel plugs her and says in unison, “We do NOT need to know Levi/ big bros sex life please!” Levi just face palms and groans. “Alright you two don't get a piece of this for the next 2 weeks!” Levi gestures to himself. Hanji falls off Erwin lap and shouts while flailing “NOOOO MY SHORTY BABY ASS AND HUGE SCHWANZ! WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT THEM!”

Mikasa jolts awake and pushes herself up on Eren. This causes everyone to look her way. She was giving off a ‘if you do not shut up I will be a witness to five more murders today.’ Hanji shutters and hugs Erwin leg and mutters “oh god she worse than when Levi does not get his tea, and the house is trashed!” Levi states bluntly, “she is like my second cousin Hanji.” He rolls his eyes and picks his teacup from the top. He brings it to his lips and takes a sip. “And she an Ackerman. I would expect no less.” Mikasa glares at them more when suddenly Eren pulls her down and hugs on to her in his sleep. Isabel snickers. “Guess he rather cuddles then hear about big bros sex life as well.”

Levi gives Isabel a glare but smile a tiny bit and ruffles her head. Levi sits enjoying the quiet for a while. He thinks it been about 45 minutes before he starts to hear whimpered crying from the love seat. He frowns and looks at it direction. Eren is having one of his night terrors. He repeats over and over “your ribs, oh god, oh god you're not fine. I am sorry. I am so sorry Mikasa. I am so sorry if I did not … if I wasn’t captured.” Mikasa pushes herself off Eren. She moves to sit down beside the sofa and pulls Eren head close to her. She murmurs, “My ribs are fine. You don't need to be sorry.” She murmurs more things in a hushed voice that the others are hardly if at all make out. Hanji catches a few words from the two along the line of Titans, shifters, and wall Maria. Hir frowns a bit. “I wonder what he is dreaming about. Maybe I should study psychology next! And dreams! Maybe Titans, shifters, and this wall Maria mean something!” Levi whips his head in Hanji direction. Levi drops the teacup on the counter as he jumps up. The teacup shatters on the counter and the fresh hot tea spills as well. Levi eyes are wide “wh-what did you just say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Finally a Home!  
> is hanji male or female?  
> What is hanji gender?  
> Does hanji get the D!  
> Why is Levi freaking out ?!  
> Will gay captain America ever stop being handsome ?  
> Will Erwin lose his eyebrow game?  
> What did mikasa and eren truly witness?  
> 


	2. Dreams and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what Levi is so freaked out. Levi apparently has not laughed in over a year. OH GOD THE SHORTIE BABY SMILES SO SWEETLY. Hanji stop interrupting the summary that 4th wall breaking. Mikasa has a field day at the mall. Someone gets their nose broken another gets slammed on the floor. And guess what precocious blonde person shows up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sound track that was going on while i was writing this chapter. Anything pop rock from like early 2000's and punk rock from 1990's.  
> I am working on starting a tumbler. What don't look at me like that! I have been told tumbler will take over my life if i join so i have not made one yet. But i will probably do random one shots there of what going on outside the main story line!
> 
> You know this looks so big on 6 pages.

     Everyone in the kitchen area whips their head in Levi direction as they heard the shattering of a teacup. Isabel is the first to jump up and grabs the trashcan and towel. She starts to pick up the large pieces. She dumps them in the trash before using the towel to clean up the tea and small broken shards. “Big bro what is wrong.”

     Levi looks panicked and shouts “OUT! OUT! HANJI ERWIN JUST GET OUT NOW!” Erwin and Hanji stand up and looked worried. Hanji reaches out “Shorty baby?” Levi flips out and slaps her hand away. He backs up to the kitchen counter wide eyed. “Stay... Stay away just go.” Erwin grabs their shoulder and looks down. “We can grill him later Hanji.” He rubs her back. “It will be okay.” He starts to pull the wide-eyed gender mess. “She will grill you Levi … so will I.” He halls the mix gender being up on his shoulder and leaves the house.

     Farlan reaches out “Levi?” Levi pulls away from Farlan. He quickly rushes to lock himself in his room. Levi rushes to his bed and grabs a pillow as he curls up around it. He starts to mutter incoherently as he tries to breath. He was shaking tremendously as his heart started to races. Well, Levi Ackerman is having a panic attack for the first time in a long time. “Titans are not real. Titans are not real. Titans are not real.” He curls up tighter. “Farlan and Isabel are right outside alive. “ his eyes prickle with tears. “Erwin still has his right arm. There are no walls. There are no Titans.” He had begun to hyperventilate. “Remember what Petra said when I get like this.” He shakes as he starts to count in his head 1 … 2 … 3 to go with how he is breathing. Levi feels like his lungs are being filled with fluid each time he tries to take a breath. He shakes horrible gripping the pillow in front of him.

     Two people push open Levi’s door and enter the room. Levi hears the click as it closes. He struggles out, “ Far-Farlan...Isa-Isabel get out now!” He had tried to sound commanding. Eren speaks up “Not Farlan nor Isabel … … ... heichou” This causes him to face them wide eyed. Mikasa was holding onto Eren’s arm for dear life while the other balancing a tray perfectly, it has three cups of tea and two bowls of soup with a spoon. Mikasa speaks up “how long have you known … heichou” she seems to sneer a bit. Who could blame her, Levi sure didn’t after everything he saw. Levi frowns and moves on the bed.

     Levi sits up against the headboard shaking badly still. “Sit down.” Mikasa sets the tray down after Eren and her climb on to the bed. “We brought tea.” She spoke up. She leans in to Eren as she picks up one teacup and blows on it. Levi runs his hands threw his hair. “Mind … mind going first?” He was still struggling to stop shaking and to breathe.

     Mikasa closes her eyes slowly. “An ax came down on my father's head.” She frowns. “No it was a bullet. It was both.” She opens her eyes slowly after a bit.” My father was shot, they were after my mother and me. We lived in an area where gang violence was prevalent.” Her voice cracks. Eren reaches over and rubs her back gently. “I saw them kill both my mother and father. They … They grabbed me and took me somewhere.” Eren lets out a breath after she pauses. “My father was taking me to meet her or so I thought. Later found out we were going to help them leave that area. Ya’know let them live with us while they were getting back on their feet.” Levi nods slowly and shakily picks up his tea. He slowly sips it. “Well, I found out the girl my age was not there. My dad had ran off to call the cops. Well, I ran off to find her because moral sense of what would happen to her.” Mikasa speaks up again as she hides more into the scarf. “He was to late this time though.” She is shaking like a leaf. “They had held me down.” She starts to curl up into a ball. “What happened after that is what triggered my memories to start showing.”

     Eren nods slowly and picks up as he holds her close. “I was not convicted for what I did next and neither was she.” He holds her closer. “I was an idiot and took a two knives to a gunfight. “ He moves his shirt a bit showing an old scar. “I kind of snapped and do not remember much.” He rubs the back of his neck. “The second guy I remember because I didn’t let up.” Mikasa murmurs, “Stabbing the guy over and over… so much blood.” Levi ends up going wide eyed as he stares at the two. He was shocked. “Then, what?” He pauses before saying. “I will not tell Farlan or Isabel.” Eren nods and continued, “I went and cut her free. She was well … I gave her my long coat and scarf. I was wrapping her up to help shield her not just from the cold but from other people.” Mikasa hides her face in his shoulder as she speaks up. “That when the third one came in and grabbed him.”

     Eren rubs his throat lightly. “My memories were triggered at the next moment. Unlike the memoires I could not speak when he was strangling me.” Mikasa get a dark aura slowly. “I stood up with the knife and rushed forward. I stabbed the guy five times in the back.” Eren pet her head gently. “She said what I had said in the memory. That was when I knew she had remembered at least a little bit too.” They both say at the same time, “If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win!” Mikasa and Eren cannot help but smile and ends up laughing. They end up looking like two normal young teens.

     Levi stares at them and says, “You two seem to be even close this life time. Plus now she seems to emote better this time around.” Eren laughs a bit and rubs his neck a bit. “Gotta protect my sister somehow?” This causes Mikasa to stop her giggling fit and give off a sadden aura. “Yeah we are close.” Levi shakes his head and thinks ‘God damn it Jaeger still oblivious as hell.’ Levi rubs his forehead gently as he drink the tea. Mikasa pipes up, “Your turn Heichou.”

     Levi groans a bit and sighs. “Well mine not as elaborate as your guys’ story.” he snorts a bit. “I was freshman in high school, so it has been about a year now.” He looks up and lets out a shaky breath. “I had the stupid teenager idea.,” he snorts. “I decided to borrow Kenny’s car with Farlan and Isabel and went to some party.” Eren and Mikasa look at him like really? Levi gives them a look. “Don’t look at me like that. Well, there was drinking, and we kind of forgot who was designated driver.” He sighs softly. “Drunk driving accident. When I came to during the accident I saw Farlan and Isabel on the road in a bloody mess.” he looks down. “My vision flickered from that to Isabel head rolling on the ground and Farlan being half a body in my arms. After that, I woke up in surgery. Farlan got out of the accident with broken arm and few ribs while Izzy had he crushed her left shoulder, crushed her left hip, and nearly had shrapnel severing her spinal cord.” He shudders at the memory. “I had a brain bleed, part of my skull and jaw replaced, fracture right forearm, shattered left knee and my right leg had three or four fractures.” He sighs, “We actually were the ones hit. We were at a red light. They were asleep on the passenger side front and back. I was driving. A truck t-boned us hard. They got thrown out before we collided with the lamp post.” He stops and takes a sip from his tea. I ended up pinned between the truck and lamppost while in the car. I think I had broken far more than I told you. I am like half metal now.” He snorts. “So, can’t get MRI’s anymore.”

     Mikasa nods slowly and starts eating some of her soup. Eren asks with a mouth full, “So, heichou had a life before us.” he gasps. Mikasa nearly chokes and laughs out. “Eren you moron. We had a life before we were Scouts. What made you think he didn’t have one?” Levi rolls his eyes at them and groans. “Oh my Titan. Eren you really are a moron at times.” Levi ends up laughing as well. This causes Farlan and Isabel to barge into the room. Isabel shouts. “LEVI BRO IS LAUGHING!” Farlan smiles. “You have not laughed since the accident.” Levi starts to blush because he was caught red handed which only causes the two youngest in the room to laugh harder.

     Nothing much helped else that night. Isabel demanded they go to the mall though after she found out how little clothing Eren and Mikasa had. Mikasa and Eren ended up falling asleep on the sectional in a pile of limbs and tangled scarf. Farlan looks at them. “I am too tired to pull them apart.” He heads off to bed and Izzy bounces off to her room. Levi had stayed to watch them a bit. Levi says softly. “I wish you two a better life when I remembered you.” He sighs as he walks to his room. “It is worse but better. You found each other and can rely on each other.” He closes the door and flops on to his bed. He ends up getting on his laptop to join a skype call with four other people. Levi end up falling asleep on Erwin, Hanji, Mike, and Nanaba with a small soft smile spread across his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time skip brought to you by the soft, soft smile of a sleeping Levi \o/ shush it is so cute you cannot deny its power!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Levi yells out from the car, “ ACKERMAN JAEGER GET YOUR ASSESS OUT HERE.” Isabel sticks her head out and sings. “ WHICH ACKERMAN?” Levi gives her a look. “There are only two going to the mall and ones out here already.” Isabel rolls her eyes and says, “No need to get snobby because I am bailing on the mall.” She smiles, “I am going to church,” she says in a singsong voice. Levi stares at her wondering why is adopted sister had recently been saying she been going to church. He was sure Izzy was not very religious.

     Eren steps out first and jogs down the stairs. He was in a simple long sleeve black shirt under his heavy knee length coat, jeans, and boots. Mikasa follows after wearing jeans that do not quite fit, held up by a belt, a faded red turtleneck that seemed a bit big and the wrong cut, a similar coat and her signature red scarf. Levi raises an eyebrow and asks “Mikasa why are you wearing men's clothing?” Mikasa slides into the car with Eren and looks at Levi. She says, “It is cheaper … and it gives Eren more to wear since we are close to the same size.” Eren buckles up and says, “I told her she can get what she wants but yaknow foster deal.” He frowns a bit. Levi gets in driver seat and buckles up as well. He says, “Well, you live here now. Buy what YOU want to wear. Besides, we have more than enough money. Kenny job pays well.” He looks at them in the rear view mirror. Mikasa nods as she leans in to Eren to warm up.

     The drive to Trost mall is about 25 minute ride of road. Levi had turned the music on to some punk rock/ punk pop station. Mikasa seemed to brighten a bit and hum along with the songs. Eren rolled his eyes when Mikasa and Levi end up singing along to a song. “I pledge allegiance to the underworld, one nation under dog of which I stand alone.” They sing out in time with the green day song Minority. Levi ends up cracking up and smiles as he says, “Farlan and Isabel hate my music taste!” Mikasa smiles “Well, I am a black sheep. That runs against the herd and I don't fit the mold.” Eren face palms and groans a bit “You two are utter dorks in this life you know that right ?” Mikasa sticks her tongue out as to take a turn to fast and she thrown in to him. Levi groans a bit “Sorry guy almost hit us so I had to speed up!” Eren hold Mikasa a bit and says, “We are fine dude!” Mikasa notes that Levi seemed a bit nervous after the close encounter as they pull into the mall parking lot.

            Mikasa and Eren climb out of the car and stare at the large mall. Levi gets out and looks at hem. “If you two get lost it I am not finding you.” Eren looks at Levi and whines. “But heichou we never been in here before.” Mikasa just face palms and groans. “We will find the car if we get lost? How does that work for you Levi?” Levi nods and grabs Eren by the shirt and start to drag him in a direction, which causes Mikasa to stumble a bit as she was holding on to Eren. Eren shouts “I CAN WALK!” He moves a bit to catch up to Levi pace so he not dragged on the ground.

     Mikasa nearly drags them to Hot Topic after she found out they had graphic tee of bands she liked. Eren looks around the store and smiles a bit. “They are cooler than I thought they were.” Levi makes a noise and says, “If you dare bring me into a Banana republic. I _will_ **KILL** you Jaeger.” Eren rolls his eyes before snorting. He point out Mikasa for Levi to glance at. The girl was trying on an Invader Zim Gir hoodie. “She is smiling like I never seen before.” Mikasa had a large smile plastered on her face. Levi rolls his eyes and comments. “Probably because she has never bought anything that she wanted to before. She like in heaven of shopping. Girls love that shit you know?” Eren shakes his head and finds a few graphic t-shirts he liked. He adds them to his shirt collection at home. Levi walks up to Mikasa and states, “We are getting you a wardrobe, make up if you want, and accessories. Seem like you have not had much of your own stuff kid.” Mikasa looks at him. “Really?” Levi nods and she hugs on to him. “You make a better big brother than Eren.” She whispers to him. Eren overhears and shots at them, “Aye I am younger than you Mika! I can’t be a big brother.” he makes a noise of protest after that. Levi just groans and hugs her back. “Whatever kid. We might as well try to get along this time round. We are living together now.”

     Mikasa had pulled out a lot of different shirts along with pants at first. With each store, the items seem to increase. Eren walks around with Levi carrying the bags of clothing and other items Mikasa has bought. Eren looks at guys who keep staring at Mika and thinks. ‘Back the fuck off mother fuckers!’ Mikasa had changed between two stores into an outfit that actually had fit. She was now wearing faded red skinny jeans that matched her scarf, her black leather combat boots, a black and white bone corset, and a heart & roses brocade military coat. Eren had not realized how much attention Mikasa drew when she dressed in clothing that fits. Eren tries to get closer to her and glares at each guy that walks by them.

     Mikasa had been looking off to the left when her eyes widen. She had spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair that belongs to a blue eyed thirteen years old. She spots two much taller teen next to the short blonde. Her eyes narrow as she takes their gestures and movement as a threat. She instantly drops the bags she was holding and takes off in the direction of Armin. Eren blinks and notices her running and drops the bags he was holding and takes off after her.

     A large blonde teen opens his mouth and says “So, Armin what your “ he gets cut off by a black boot to the face. Mikasa had jumped up and kicked him hard in the face. There was a sickening crack as he falls back and she lands on him. One foot on his face the other on his chest. She quickly grabs the tallest teen pulling him down by the shirt to punch him in the face. Eren yells out. “MIKASA STOP!” She stops as she seeing a short blonde girl holding a cup filled with a blue slushy and a bag of Auntie Anne's pretzels in her mouth punch Eren in the face. Armin lets out a yelp as he sees this. Eren eyes narrow quickly as he grabs the girl arm. He kicks her legs out from under her and slams her into the floor.

     Armin lets out a yelp. “Mikasa Eren” He is cut off with a booming voice. “JAEGER ACKERMAN DOWN! IF YOU START A FIGHT I WILL MURDER YOU BOTH.” Levi drops all the bags he had to pick up. Eren jumps back from the girl that just floored and backed up towards Armin. Mikasa jumps off the guy she was standing on and let’s go of the guy she was holding after jumping off. She rushes over to Armin and Eren and pulls them close wrapping one arm around each of their necks and growls lowly. She pulled the close and  holds them close to her giving off the if you touch these babies you are dead meat. Levi rubs his forehead and groans. “God damn it, it's not even your first day outside and you already broken a kid's nose.”

     The guy on the ground groans. “Bertl is my nose really broken?” The blonde male looks at the awkward brown haired teen that had fallen across him. The brown haired teen pushes himself up and checks the nose. “I think so Reiner.” Reiner looks at the blonde girl on the floor and says confusingly. “Berthold did someone just beat Annie in a fight?” the girl Annie sits up and stares at Eren. “Reiner, if it was a fight he be on his ass. Besides, I was saving the slushy.” She says quickly trying to cover up what had just happened. Levi walks over and looks down at the three teens. “I am sorry for my Cousin and her whatever he is behavior.” He hisses at Mikasa. “Apologizes. You too Eren.” Eren whines, “But she hit me first!” Mikasa eyes narrow and say blankly, “No they were bullying Armin."

     Armin finally gets the chance to speak up. “I was not being bullied. I was hanging out with friends.” He sighs and gets out from under Mikasa arm and looks up at her. He stares her down. “Apologizes to them now Mikasa.” Armin crosses his arms and looks at Eren next. “And you apologize to Annie … now.” Armin sues a firm voice with them. Mikasa frowns and says at the same time with Eren, “We didn’t raise our baby boy to talk back to us.” Armin face palms. “Oh my god you guys. I am only eight months younger than Eren.” He looks mortified and stares at them. “You didn’t even raise me, god.” Eren pouts. “Well, sorry I guess Annie?” He looks at the girl and whispers. “Armin help she staring at me.” Mikasa walks up to Reiner, grabs the guy’s nose, and tugs it in a different direction making a sicking noise as she fixes it. Armin sighs and rubs his forehead. “I guess that the best apologizes you will get out of her.” Reiner lets out a howl in pain.

     Levi finally shouts. “WILL SOMEONE FINALLY CLUE ME INTO WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Armin looks at him and takes a step back. “Upper classman Levi !” he yelps and hides behind Mikasa. He peeks from under her arm. “I am so sorry. Um well Mikasa and Eren are childhood friends.” Mikasa pulls Eren over and glares at Annie. “Armin used to get bullied. I would beat the bullies up with Eren.” Eren yelps as he pulled along. Mikasa holds on to Eren and nuzzles into him to say he is mine. Levi rubs his forehead and groans. “I have had far too much excitement for the past two days.”

     He looks at all six of them and frowns. “You got an half an hour before you meet me at the car got it you two.” Mikasa nods and Eren says “Got it heichou!” This causes Annie, Reiner, and Berthold to look at Eren weird. Mikasa covers Eren mouth before he lets anything else slip. She smiles at Armin. “I have not seen you in over three years Armin. “ She pulls the blonde into a protective hug. Armin lets out a bit of a squawk and hugs back slowly. Armin looks up and smiles at her saying softly. “You are doing better.” He hugs back slowly. Mikasa nods as she replies softly, “Much better.” She nuzzles into Armin hair feeling a sense of comfort. Eren frown as something about the scene makes him upset is the closest word he could think of.

     Annie walks up and holds out the blue slushy to Armin. “You blue raspberry lemonade slushy.” Armin looks at Annie and slowly let’s go of Mikasa before taking the drink. “Thanks Annie!” He smiles at her. Armin had a soft spot for the scary girl, but knew that at this point he had no chance at all with her. She was kind of in a weird thing with Berthold and Reiner. They were like one of two or three coupley or couple like pairs in their grade. Mikasa stands on her tiptoes a bit, wrap her arms around Armin’s neck, and rest her chin on Armin head. “Who the girl?” Her voice was laced with an almost knowing nature. Eren looks at Annie and says, “Yeah who is she to you?” He teases. Armin turns several shades of red. Annie stares at them blankly and states. “Just a friend.” She walks over to Berthold and Reiner and littler pulls the large bulky teen to his feet as if it was nothing. She looks at Armin and utters, “We will see you when you are done.” She drags Reiner and Berthold off.

     Eren looks around and finds them an area to sit down at. He and Mikasa collect the bags of items and bring it over to the rounded seating area. Eren smiles brightly as he starts to babble, “Armin how have you been? We just came back into town you know. Oh, oh Mikasa apparently has family here that they didn’t know about! That guy before is like her cousin or was it second cousin. We have not seen you in forever. Man I missed you.” Armin shakes his head and smiles. “No need to babble Eren.” Armin sits down and smiles at them. “That is good you are back in town. I was so worried” He frowns a bit and chews on his lip. “My grandfather said you guys were hospitalized after that happened. He said you could not attend their funeral either.” Mikasa and Eren looks away as both their face screw up a bit in sadness. Armin rubs the back of his neck and looks at them. “I can take you when it the anniversary. “ Mikasa looks at him and murmurs “I wanna ... I wanna bring her flowers.” Eren nods and mutters, “Same. I miss her.”

     Mikasa looks at Eren and Armin. “I am sorry to cut this short but … We should go. You here to hang out with them. We just .. We came to get me some clothing.” Armin nods slowly and croaks a bit “Yeah I noticed the change in style. Very drastic.” Eren cannot help but laugh out, “Armin dude you should see her when she was in Hot Topic. She was wearing an Invader Zim hoodie of Gir, it had ears, and she wore the biggest smile I had ever seen.” Armin stares at him in shock. “She was? She had a big smile?” Eren nods smiling brightly before he put in a choke hold. Mikasa cheek had tinged a light pink. She strangles him lovingly if that was even possible before she starts to gather up bags. Armin looks at them and asks, “How can I contact you?” Eren stops as he gathers up some bags. “We are at uhh, what was it again Mika?” Mikasa looks at Eren. “ 407 Maria Lane, Trost New York.” Armin nods and puts it down in his cell phone. “I will come visit you next weekend okay.” Mikasa and Eren nods before they wave good bye. They start to head to the car to meet up with Levi and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Finally Home  
> We still do not know what Hanji was born as.  
> What is Isabel really doing at church?  
> Will we even learn the answer to these question?  
> When do they start school?  
> They should be in school but they are not.  
> Will they visit Carla Jaeger grave?  
> What happened to Grisha Jaeger?  
> Oh yeah there freckled ass soon to.  
> So yeah School is probably next.


	3. Friday's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the doctor is something that Mikasa never wants to do. She does not like when one tires to pry in to her life but she has to see the doctor. Eren seem to be doing okay with his ... oh wait she is related to Hanji. Well this is going to be a very interesting visit. Armin also visits and there are cuddle piles and assumed dating. Oh yeah a ginger gets a pillow to the face and a threat of being killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is coming out a bit late. I was hospitalized with appendicitis. SO NOT FUN! I do not have a computer and i could not type fast enough on my phone.

      Mikasa sits curled up in a large chair staring someone down. She stopped staring down the balding man and looks around. In the room sat a large mahogany desk that a computer sat on as well as random nick knacks here and there. Behind the desk sat the man in a chair as well as a large window that looked down onto a garden like area. To the left of the desk was a matching mahogany bookcase filled with photos and books. On her side of the room was a large old puke green couch, a swivel black computer chair, the large red chair she sat in, one side table, and a largish table. Near the table, there was a different mass of things to mess with from crayons to games. There were stools under the table as well so that people could sit around it.

       Mikasa had plucked a container of red play dough off the table, an object that appeared to be filled with colored oil and water, and some colored paper. She looks down and turns the item upside down. She watches the blue oil start to move upwards. It follows slant pathways and goes through little water mils. She looks back up at the bald man with the mustache. Her eyes trace every wrinkle on his forehead and under the golden hazel eyes. She frowned more because she already knew his name the moment she saw him. This world he seemed to be called Doctor Pixis. He was a pediatric psychiatrist, which in itself was interesting in her mind.

       Dot was watching the girl as she was observing the environment, and he takes note that she seems overly aware of her surroundings. Dot smiles as he gets up, moves to the other side of the desk, and takes a seat in the black swivel chair. He speaks softly to her, “So, you are Miss Ackerman. I only took a glance at your file to understand you suffer from a form of PTSD. I would much rather you inform me of why, but that we can take our time with.”

       Mikasa looks up at him as she slowly removes the playdough from the container. Dot smiles as he says, “Why don’t we just get you adjusted to me today?” Mikasa nods slowly as she starts to work the dough in her hands. Doctor Pixies makes little notes of how on edge the girl seemed. He had read she appeared to be far more at ease when around the boy named Eren Jaeger, and that her panic attack occurred as a smaller rate around the boy.

 

       As Dot expected, Mikasa had said little to no words threw the hour-long session. He takes down notes of what the girl is constructing. Mikasa started to use more of the playdough and clay. Dot speaks up, “May I take a picture of what you are crafting dear?” Mikasa blinks and hesitantly speaks, “Sure. They are titans.” She had pointed out the larger figures. She points to the smaller less detailed ones. “Humans.” Dot nods as he takes out the camera from his desk. He takes a few pictures of the figures she constructed. Dot notices how the largest of them appears to have no skin but a muscle and ligament structure. The doctor asks, “So what are the titans?”

       Mikasa looks up as she set down a small figure on the shoulder of a titan that appears to have a split jaw and long hair. She thinks for a moment and says in a hushed tone, “They are humans but not. They changed and then eat humans. They eat nothing else.” Dot furrows his eyebrows as he watched her. He swears he heard this before. He asks, “Where did you come up with them?” She tilts her head to one side and closes his eyes. She murmurs out, “My nightmares.” Dot writes down what she says and says, “You must have a very vivid imagination for your age.” Mikasa frowns at him. Dot realized she believed that Titans were real. Mikasa says, “You were there. Commander of the Garrisons police.” She starts to use the paper she had collect and starts to fold it into boxes. “Commander Dot Pixis. Had a thing for alcohol and woman. You had the idea of using Eren titan shifter ability to close the hole in the wall Rose.”

The doctor furrows his eyebrows even more as he listens. He wondered how the girl knew of his two loves but passed it off as just her guessing. He would have to talk with Eren physiatrist, Doctor Ilse Langnar Hanji. Dot looks at her and asks, “Why don't you tell me about Eren then? We have 15 minutes still.” He takes notice of how her eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed a bit. He writes down on his paper ‘strong emotional connection with patient Eren Jaeger.’ Mikasa slowly become animated as she talked. “Eren ... Eren is the best. He saved me. He saved me from being a …” she skips over  something as she continued, “He shared a bed with me. I had nightmares and so did he. His mom could not calm down either of us. He would hold my hand and rubs my back. He always knew what calmed me. I would do the same for him.” She had a small smile start to grow on her face. “When doctor Jaeger learned that we could keep each other calm he let us start to share a room. “ She looked at the figure with the split jaw and shoulder length hair. She reaches out and brushes her fingers against the playdough. “He protects me. He always protects me.” She lets her head flop to one knee. She smiles a small goofy smile. “He always knows how to make me laugh. Even when I thought... Even when I thought I couldn’t laugh or smile anymore.”

       Dot writes down few things as she talked. He says, “I see. So, he also in your dreams to? You mentioned him before.” Mikasa nods and points out the figure she had touched before. She states, “This is Eren. This is Eren when he is a titan form.” She smiles a bit as she watches it. “He started to beat up titan.” She snorts a bit as she continued. “No one ever seen a titan attack another titan so it left them very dumb founded. He saved me ... he saved everyone.” She looked up at the ceiling. “That world is not this one but I want to know if … if he “She goes silent. Dot frowned as he saw the sparkle of emotion slowly leave her eyes until they had the dead look again. He tries to put on a smile as he says, “Come on now Mikasa your appointment almost over. That means you can see Eren soon.” She seemed to lighten up again.

       Doctor Pixis nods a bit. He gets up and prints out a few things. “I would like to try you on some anti-anxiety meds. Prozac to take daily and Xanax as needed for when you have an attack.” He looks at her and gives her a reassuring smile. “You start school Monday so try and keep them on you. I will fill out any paperwork you require.” He gives her the scripts and looks her over. Mikasa slowly unfurls herself from the curled up position she was in. As Mikasa stands up, she pulls on the thick black knee length coat. She readjusts the scarf that was around her neck and pulls it over her nose. She reaches out and takes the scripts and papers from Doctor Pixis.

       Pixis starts to lead her out to the waiting room when he meets up with Ilse. He says in a hushed voice, “She seemed to be attached to the boy.” He gestures to Mikasa as she attaches herself to Eren arm and holds on to him. Ilse looks at Dot and shakes her head. “You didn’t read the file.” She rubs her forehead and speaks in a hushed tone. “They have witnessed murders and according to the court they were never charged for three.” She groans a bit, “What did I get myself into Dot?” Dot whips his head around and looks at her. “I am going to need a drink after I read the file won’t I?” Ilse nods and moves to rubs her neck. She smiles a bit softly at the two teens as she hummed out, “but at least they … they are trying to be normal. We can talk about having a joint session at a later date. He was very worried about her the whole time.”

       Isle watches as a familiar short black haired teen walks up and grabs the taller teens by the coat. Ilse smirks and sings out in her best imitation of her younger sister voice. “Shortie baby when did you get here?!” This causes Levi’s eyes to go wide. He pushes Mikasa and Eren apart to look at Ilse who he thought was Hanji. Levi only groans when he sees it is Ilse, “Great the other wild Hanji has appeared." Eren eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he asks, “Isn’t that other thing Hanji?” Ilse smiles as she walks over. “My little sister goes by our last name usually. Apparently Zoe or Zoey is to girly when her mental gender does not line up with her biological gender.” Levi starts to drag Mikasa and Eren away before he is drilled. Ilse calls out as they leave. “Make sure to use a condom! We don't need Zoey having a mental breakdown because she becomes male and pregnant!”

       Levi is several shades of red as the elevator door closes. Mikasa raises an eyebrow as she asks, “Hanji is a girl? I thought you were gay.” Levi just groans and face palms. “Not gay. I am Multisexual. It is complicated before you ask. Erwin is Demisexual and I am think Hanji is a er what was she called it again Omnisexual? Mike prefers is well mike is attracted based on someone smell, and Nanaba they are androsexual.” Eren looks at Levi and asks, “How many people are you dating?” Levi gives him a look and groans. “It actually only two, but Nanaba and Mike are kind of swingers and join in on the poly thing we have.” Mikasa leans her head onto Eren’s shoulder and looks at Levi. She murmurs, “Who knew sexuality was so complicated?” Levi smacks her on the back. “Shut up.” She snickers at Levi. Levi shakes his head and gets out of the elevator making a beeline to the door that lead to the parking lot.

       Mikasa climbs into the back if the car. She closes her eyes. “I have two prescriptions Levi.” She murmurs as she falls asleep. Eren slides in next to her and pulls her over to use his shoulder as a pillow. “I have one. “ Levi gives a nod as he slips into the driver seat. “I will drop them off before we head home. Also from now on please try for an appointment after 3:30 I am your ride and you will have school next week.” Eren rolls his eyes and smirks. “What you were gonna have an orgy in a classroom?” Levi growls at him “Don't test your luck Jaeger.” Eren sticks his tongue out at Levi. “I been saving that one since sex hair captain America and crazy androgynous girl came out of your room.” Levi shakes his head. He starts the car up and begins the drive home.

       “You two have not seen the basement yet. Your friend the blonde said he was gonna visit today. At least he told Erwin to tell me. “Eren rolls his eyes and questions, “Why was he so afraid of you?” Levi makes a noise of a dying cat. “It has to do with what I did when I first meet Erwin in 6th grade.” Eren raises an eyebrow at the short term. Levi smirks as he says, “Beat him so bad he ended up in the hospital. Let's just say I didn't put up with a homophobic football player. He better now. Way better since he figured out his sexuality. “Eren snorts and laughs, “I can't imagine you kicking Erwin Smith’s ass.” Levi gives him the bird. “Well, I did Jaeger. I kicked his ass two ways to Sunday because he insulted me for failing flirting with a Nanaba. Then, again, I believe Nanaba was born intersex. So, they always have been confusing.” Eren nods a bit and wraps a free arm around Mikasa. He hums out, “You seem happy here. You already have a better life being with who you love.” Levi rolls his eyes and states, “Well, so do you kid. She here alive and okay. The only thing that could get your attentions off titans was her.”

Eren makes a noise of protest but Mikasa snuggles into him more. Levi smirks and shakes his head lightly. “You are probably the only thing keeping her from being a dead shell.” Eren face heats up. He protests, “That is, impossible Levi!” He frowns and looks away. “You might be right maybe. I heard she was drastically different before that happened. Like uber girly girl.” he shudders at the idea. Eren looks down at Mikasa and holds her close. “I guess I don’t want her to change, but at the same time she broke her ribs trying to save me. I do not want her to get hurt like that ever again.”

       Levi snorts as he pulls into a parking spot at the Rite Aid. He collects the scripts from Eren and the ones from Mikasa coat pocket. Levi slips out of the car and looks at him. “You really need to sit down and think about exactly what she is to you kid. Or you WILL lose her. We both know you want to keep her around so figure out exactly how.” Levi slams the door as he heads into the store. Mikasa flinches in her sleep and curls into Eren side. Eren reaches over and rubs her head gently. He could feel her start to tense up. He murmurs to her, “Shh Mika it is okay. You are safe.” Eren tenses up, as he knew what was to come. Mikasa was starting to shake and lets out a muffled scream into Eren shoulder. Eren wraps his arms around her as he holds her close. He hums out softly as he rubs her back.

“Odoma bon-giri bon-giri,

Bon kara sakya oran-do

Bon ga hayo kurya,

Hayo modoru.

Odoma kanjin -kanjin,

Anhito-tacha yoka-shu

Yoka-hu yoka obi,

Yoka kimon'.”

       He had no idea why Mikasa had taught him a song about the bon-festival, whatever that was. He just knew he understood the lyrics because of the memory and she would sing it to him when he would wake up from a night terror. He makes a note to try to join choir because he feels like he is a horrible singer. He tenses up as he starts to feel fists and forearms hit his chest. He lets out a grunt and holds her closer so she won't hurt herself or anyone else. “The thrashing is not that bad today,” he says to no one. Eren just hold Mikasa closer as she fights against him. He knew better than to wake her from a night terror since the last time he did that he ended up on the floor with three broken ribs, a hairline fracture to the wrist and several tears in his muscles. He leans back against the door as he holds her for who knows how long. He felt like it was hours but he knew better.

       Mikasa shots up wide eyed and let out a small scream. She was panicked and looking around. Eren pushes himself up and pulls her into him. “Hey ... hey Mika shh shh it is okay. You only fell asleep.” Mikasa struggles in Eren arm and slowly calms down and looks up at him. She frowns greatly, “Did I break anything?” Eren shakes his head. He chirps, “Nope just bruised bones. You hurt my ribs a lot.” Mikasa smiles a tiny bit happy to know she didn’t severely hurt him. Eren heart goes ba-dump, and he looks away. Levi pops back into the car and says “No sex in the back seat!”

       Eren nearly dies from choking on his own saliva. Mikasa turns several shades of red and makes a nondescript noise. Levi snickers at them, leans over the seat, and drops the bag on Mikasa lap. Levi gives them a smile and Eren groans out, “If I had a pillow, You would be SO DEAD right now Levi!.” Mikasa takes the bottle out of the bag and looks at them. She takes out a Xanax and pops the pill. She swallows it dry and closes her eyes. Eren looks down at Mikasa and frowns. “Why did you need one?” Mikasa looks to the side, “I  ... The night terror  ... the memory from before.” Eren nods and rubs her back. She smiles at her, “Well, we get to hang out with Armin soon.” She nods and leans into him closing her eyes.

       Levi starts the quiet drive home. The quietness was due to the fact Mikasa was feeling the effects of the Xanax and Eren pining over her to make sure she is okay. Levi ignores them on the quiet ride home. Mikasa buries herself almost in Eren’s coat. Eren has her arms wrapped around her stomach while she hides in the coat. Levi pulls up to the house after ten minutes and looks back at them. “We are here you two. I still said no sex in the car.” This causes Mikasa to fall out of Eren lap. Eren sits up and climbs out of the car. “har har Levi.”

       Armin spots them coming out of the car and he jogs up. He watched Eren help Mikasa out of the car while she held onto a bag. Mikasa was several shades of red, which caused the blonde to wonder what they were doing. Eren pets Mikasa head gently and speaks up, “Do not take too many Xanaxs okay. You kind of spacey on them.” Armin walks up and waves. “Why did she take a Xanax?” Mikasa brightens a bit and hugs on to the shorter blonde. She stumbles over her feet when she does this.

Armin holds her up and looks at Eren. “So, she has side effects,” he asks. Eren nods and pries Mikasa off of Armin. He pulls her off and manages to rangle her so she on his back. He picks her up so she riding on him like a koala. Armin laughs lightly at this and smiles. “You two. “ Eren rolls his eyes and starts to walk to the stairs. Eren grunts, “Levi said we could hang out in the basement.” Armin raises an eyebrow at them. “I guess it okay to go down?” Levi rolls his eyes and holds the door open for them. “Door to the stairs to the basement is near the bathroom next to my room. No fainting.”

       Eren rolls her eyes, makes his way down to the steps, and stops in his tracks. It was a massive room. there was a concession stand for the downstairs almost movie theater area. He spies that it a walk out basement … TO A POOL! There was all a pool table and a foosball table. He could easily fit 20 people in to watch movies. Eren half yells. “WHAT DOES YOUR UNCLE THING DO FOR A LIVING MIKA?!” Mikasa thinks and half-jokingly says, "Eren we get an assassin this life to.” Eren looks to his left and gives her a don't you dare look. Armin is confused as usual by their conversation but heads over to a large seat that can hold three people lying down. Armin suggests, “Let's watch a movie.” Eren nods and moves to the seat and sets Mikasa down. He says, “That would be a good idea with this one on Xanax.”

       Mikasa pouts but lies out in the middle so Armin and Eren would have to sit on either side. Eren looks around and finds a tablet that controls the home theater system. skeletons. Eren Armin a lemonade mix with blue mountain dew, Mikasa a random mix of drinks, she usually liked a mix of Dr. Pepper, sprite, ginger ale, vanilla coke cola, cherry Pepsi, and fruit punch, and for himself he got a Pepsi. Eren marveled at the concession area. He grabs a bag of twizzles and a large bucket. He filled the large bucket with popcorn before he heads over to them and flops down with the hall.

       Eren smiles and says, “I think I like living here already. We are so having parties here come summer!” Armin takes his mix drink, sets it in the cup holder, and snuggles down next to Mikasa. Mikasa wraps one arm around Armin neck and hugs him close. Eren turns on the system and flips to Netflix before he pulled down into the cuddle pile. Mikasa holds them both close to her. Armin looks over at Eren and mouths ‘I think we are the only guys who can get away with being this close to her.’ Eren can’t help but snort. Eren mouths back, ‘yeah only us.’ The two boys didn’t seem to be excited over the fact with how Mikasa held them that their heads on her arms would be close to her breasts. Eren flips from movie to movie trying to find something good. He asks, “What do you guys wanna watch?” Mikasa looks down at Armin and the two smirk. They chirp at the same time, “A rom-com!” Eren lets out a groans because he forgot he always lost the vote if the two of them were both watching to watch sappy love stories.

       Eren flips down to the romance comedy section and starts to flip thru the list until Armin or Mikasa says to stop. Armin and Mikasa take pity on Eren and say stop when he comes up to ‘Warm Bodies’. Eren is content at least is somewhat actiony with the zombies and skeletons. Eren rolls on to his side and snuggle in to Mikasa as he watches the movie. He had placed the popcorn on her belly so she could reach but also see the movie. Armin does a similar snuggling up to Mikasa because he is happy to be with his friends again. Mikasa smiles a bit and nuzzles the two of them.

       Isabel peeks from the stairs at them. She whispers at Farlan who was peeking with her, “Far do you think the three of them are dating each other?” Farlan stares a bit. He then says, “Maybe?” Mikasa can hear them and she sends a glare at them. She follows the glare by loudly protesting, “I am not dating Armin or Eren and Eren is not dating me or Armin.” Armin turns bright pink and groans. Eren sits up and grabs a pillow. He flings it at Isabel face and yells, “GET OUT!” Isabel runs up into the living room laughing. Farlan follows her as she shouts, “THEY ARE SO DATING!” Mikasa yells from downstairs, “WE ARE NOT NOW SHUT IT BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT GINGER!”

       Levi looks over at Farlan and Isabel and snorts. Isabel looks horrified at what Mikasa yelled at her. She runs over and hugs on to Levi who drinking a cup of black tea. Levi shakes his head and pets her head as he murmurs, “Your fault this time.” Farlan shakes his head and sits down next to Levi. Farlan stare off to spaces and says, “They start private school, Saint Maria private junior senior high school Monday with us don’t they.” Levi nods and sips his tea. He responded, “They have their uniforms for Monday. I stopped questioning why we only wear uniforms on Monday or special events at the school.” Isabel shrugs and just hugs his leg more. She hums, “As long as I do not have to always wear a skirt I am happy.”

       That night was a very quiet night. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin feel asleep where they were. They had marathon about six or seven movies before falling asleep in their cuddle pile. Isabel and Farlan disappeared into their rooms leaving Levi alone. Levi takes small sips from the tea and talks to himself. “They are alive. All of them are alive. I have no need to break down.” he runs his hands threw his hair. He had remembered Erwin losing his arm. Levi sighs softly and heads down to the basement. He turns the theater system off and looks at the three teens on the couch. He grabs a blanket and puts it over the three of them. “Never change for the worse.” Mikasa twitches in her sleep but curl a bit around the two boys. He smiles and heads up to his room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of song:  
> I will be here until Bon Festival,  
> After Bon Festival, I will not be here.  
> If Bon Festival comes earlier,  
> I would return home earlier.
> 
> I am from the poor families,  
> They are from the rich families.  
> The rich people wear good belts,  
> Wear good clothes.
> 
> SO next time on finally home:  
> Jean falls in into a crush.  
> Marco deal with Jean being in love.  
> Connie and Sasha saw something and announces it to the whole class room.  
> Mikasa is dragged off to join cheer leading.  
> This leaves Eren dumbfounded and got recruited in to the football team by Reiner and Marco.
> 
> Teenage drama ENSUES!


	4. Mondays suck Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school is always a pain. Now just mix that with being transferred in at the end of February, being related to the most feared kid in the school, having mental issues, and seeing all your dead comrades. Today was so not Mikasa or Eren day. Jean falls in to a crush. Ymir uses the word Squish int he wrong manner. Marco a football player and Jean Cheer captain. Well co captain, but got does he look sexy in pom poms XP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is out alter then i wanted. I kind of wanted it out before thanksgiving break. I got major writer block twice while writing.  
> So their school system is based off when i was in high school their lunch period is like 35 to 40 minutes long
> 
> Warning their will be a racial slur. You been warned
> 
> this is their school scheduled so i hope you like it.  
> https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1soby10tP_ZAEqpLDKuuRFFf99VDVDhcRIBrM3IP5hfE/edit?usp=sharing

       Jean Kirstein was what one can label as an overall asshole. He would properly beat the shit out you if you dare said his name as jean like the pants. His name was the French form of John. Jean had been friends with a taller freckled male since some time in 4th grade. The two had gone to the same public school. Now they were in Saint Maria junior and senior high and the school was a buzz. There had been rumors floating around since last week when Reiner showed up with a broken nose and Annie was out of it even for her. A tall girl that also had freckled cheeks slung off of Marco and Ymir is blabbering about the cute blonde girl in our class. Jean was tuning her out and looks up at them. He interrupted Ymir escapades about trying to flirt with the girl by asking, “Do you think we really will have transfer students?” Ymir sends him death glares. Sure, the two of them got along because they were abrasive asses and had similar taste in music but by no means would they call each other friends. They would just say two people who got along. The tall male smiles at the shorter one and says in a voice that felt like honey at time to Jean, “Oh it is true. I volunteered to show one of them around Jean. I won't be very good at it.”

       Ymir slaps her hand hard on the other freckled being back. She laughs loudly, “You say that about everything Marco! I swear to god one day Jean-bo over there will drag you off and screw you senseless.” Marco cheeks turned several shades of pink and Jean rolls his eyes. Jean groans out, “Ymir not everyone is gay as fuck as you. Has anyone ever told you your gaydar is broke as all fuck?” Ymir snorts and lets go of Marco and hangs off Jean next. She smirks as he says, “Well cheer leaders should date football players! Especially head cheer leaders should date quarterbacks!” Jean punches the girl in the side. He grunts, “Co-captain of Junior high Cheerleading team with your oh so precocious Krista.” Marco whines in protests, “I am not a quarterback. I won't ever be quarterback. I am too slow, I am not a triple threat, nor am I good with dealing with the other players. Coach says I should try out for Quarterback on JV with Reiner being center guard.” Jean gives Marco a really did you just say that look. Both teens jump the tallest and starts to tickle him. Marco ends up breaking down in pearls of laughter. Ymir shouts, “YOU HUMBLE PIECE OF SHIT!” Jean laughs out, “Dude you are terrible at noticing how good you are!”

       Around them, everyone goes quiet. The 8th grade student body saw the trio of Sciences club president, Student council vice president, and the most feared shortie in the school who was held back a year. Two people who were not the shortest one usual companions followed the trio. Hanji was bouncing around the two teens that appeared to be the same height. Jean took notice of the girl and nearly died. A lump caught in his throat because she looked exactly like the ideal woman for him. He had noticed the girl with shoulder blade length silky black hair had not worn the Uniform exactly to code. Mikasa had worn the new black high-heeled combat boots she had brought, with black tights, the knee length blood red plaid skirt, the standard white dress shirt, red scarf, and a black trench coat that was cinched around her waist and flowed out around her hips. Note the proper winter uniform for girls was black mary janes, black or white knee high socks or tights, the dark red plaid skirt, long sleeve white dress shirt, dark red bow ribbon or dark red plaid tie, or dark red tie, and a black blazer or red vest with black blazer. Proper male uniform was black dress shoes, deep red plaid dress pants, white long sleeve button up shirt, dark red plaid tie, or dark red tie, and black blazer. Eren was clearly breaking the blazer rule. Eren had worn a thick black hoodie with it unzipped enough to show he had worn the white shirt and red tie.

       Erwin walks up to the trio on the floor and raises an eyebrow at them. Erwin coughs a bit before asking, “Would one of you know Marco Bott? He agreed to show Miss Mikasa Ackerman and Mister Eren Jaeger around.” Several people around turned pale at the mention of the surname Ackerman. Marco scrambled to get out from under Ymir and Jean. He chirps, “I am Marco. Sorry for not meeting you at the office.” Erwin smiles at Marco as he says, “It is fine. If Levi had his way his cousin and Eren would be shoved in here no direction whatsoever.” Levi makes a hmpf noise.

       Mikasa pushes past Levi and rolls her eyes. She says, “We both know you would do that.” Eren snickers before his eyes land on Marco. Eren turns pale at the sight of the not dead teen. Eren gulps and grabs on to Mikasa shoulder. Mikasa looks between Marco and Eren and makes an, “Oh” noise. Jean starts to grow jealous of how close the two new students are. Mikasa reach out and rubs Eren back. She asks, “Do you need one?” Eren shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “No no Mika I can do this.” Marco offers a kind smile and gestures for them to follow. “We all have homeroom first. I was given your schedule already. We also just happen to have the same homeroom.” Marco starts to lead the two away from the older three teens. Jean growls out, “I am going to kill him. Ymir you saw how pretty she was right right! She so so wonderful.” Jean gushes and Ymir face palms. Ymir groans, “Jean you don't even know her and you are having a squish on her. You sir my friend are an idiot.” Jean rolls his eyes before saying, “If you do not hurry you won't get to hit on Krista before homeroom starts.” Now that kicked Ymir ass into gear. Ymir runs after Marco, Eren, and Mikasa. Jean follows behind so he can catch up to Marco and the pretty new girl.

       Marco smiles as he talks. “After home room we usually have 2 classes, lunch with a class that tells you what lunch then 2 classes. Each day alternates to see which ones you have. For you Mikasa day 1 you have gym 3rd period but on day three you have oh you have your geology lab. You have third lunch that is the last one. Eren has gym on day 2 and study hall day 4 for last period.” Mikasa nods slowly. She had excelled in sciences, math, and gym but fell behind in English and social studies due to her skills with English. Japanese and German were spoken at home before she learned English in elementary school. Eren speaks up, “Do we have the same lunch?” Marco smiles “Today is day four. You two and I are in the same health class for 3rd period and we get 2nd lunch.” Mikasa smiles and holds on to Eren’s hoodie as they walked. Marco turns to them. He beams, “If you have any questions ask me. I will also have you two get your student IDs during lunch.” Ymir peels past the three into the door to their left. Ymir bellows out, “Krista darling!” Eren watches as the tall freckled girl nearly tackle hugs a short blonde one. He felt sicker and sicker. He knew them. Marco walks into the room and gestures for them to come in.

       As Eren and Mikasa walk into the room, the noise of two desks falling to the ground can be heard. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail and a boy with a shaved head were the causes. The girl shrieks, “CONNIE LOOK IT'S THE GIRL WHO BROKE REINER NOSE, AND THE BOY WHO FLOORED ANNIE!” This caused the whole classroom, including Jean and Marco, to whip their heads towards Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa ignored the stares and walks up to a familiar blonde and just hugs on to him so the back of Armin’s head is to her bosom. Eren grew sick staring at the faces. Mikasa frowns as she saw Eren’s face. She spoke rapidly in Japanese at him, “Karera wa watashitachi no nakamade wa arimasen. Eren wa, karera wa futsū no kōkōseidesu. Chōdo watashitachi ga torosutonyūyōku ni aru ikide wa naku, kabe no ushiro toro suto chiku.” Eren takes long drawn out breaths and responds to her, “Mikasa wa, karera wa karera no kao o motte imasu. Sorera o mite, karera wa ikite imasu! Watashi wa karera ga futatabi shinu mitai to omotte imasen.” The two get strange looks because they had switched to a foreign language. Armin notices his friends’ distressed look. Armin holds his arms out for Eren, and Eren hesitantly joins the hug that Mikasa now encircles both with.

       Jean growled not liking this one-bit. It did not help the new kid was close with the new girl but they knew Armin. Krista was the first to speak up after several minutes of silence. She asks sweetly, “So you two already know Armin. How did you meet?” Eren turns a bit pink before letting go of his friends and coughs. “Armin is my childhood friend. I introduced him to Mikasa.” Armin snorts before saying, “That was a horrible way of introducing me to.” Mikasa smirks and says, “Yes because it a wonderful idea to tell a 9 year old that you just rescued a girl from being sold into a sex trade by killing two men. Then the girl tells you that she killed the guy who was strangling your best friend. Yes what a wonderful way to introduce your friend to the girl you just brought home.” She had laced her voice with just enough sarcasm to make other think she is joking. Ymir starts to laugh hard before walking up and slinging her arm around Mikasa shoulder. “Now you, new girl I like you. You are hilarious.” Eren just groans and hides his face in his hands like really Mikasa. Armin shakes his head like Mikasa you really are horrible enough to make a joke about a grim situations.

       Jean makes a noise and walks over. “Hi I am  ...” he is cut off by Eren and Mikasa saying at the same time, “Jean right?” Eren went out of his way to say it wrong because even in this life he is a prick at times. Jean grabs Eren by the shirt and growls. “It is pronounced Zhan!” Mikasa groans and grabs both boys and flip them over her shoulder flooring them. “Eren no fighting.” Krista yelps as Jean hits the floor hard. She says loudly, “Do not hurt my co-captain! He one of our best male flyers and one of our few male bases.” Connie jumps on a desk and huffs, “I thought I was the best male flyer on cheer squad.” The brown hair girl that shouted before jumping on to the desk then higher. She ends up on Connie shoulders and smiles down at him. “You still can’t beat me Connie boy!” Krista lets out a shrill yelp, “CONNIE SASHA OFF THE DESK NOW. I DO NOT NEED YOU TWO BREAKING YOUR NECKS!” Sasha cackles as she leans back and tumbles off of Connie and lands on the ground. Connie jumps off doing a flip in the air and lands next to Sasha.

       Jean stands up and walks over to the two of them. He grabs their ears. “Listen to your co-captain when she tells you not to do that shit in class.” Eren is holding back a laugh while Reiner mutters under his breath, “God damn fairies.” Jean eye twitches. He walks over to Reiner and looks at him. “Did you say something muscles for brains!” Reiner opens his mouth only to get a mouthful of Berthold hands. Berthold offer a small smile as he sweats. He says in a soft voice, “Jean just back down. Uhh Reiner is in a bad mood today.” Annie looks at the two of them sideways and one-eyebrow shots up. She seemed to know exactly what was going on. Annie gets up and walks over. She places a hand on Berthold and Reiner shoulders.

       Mikasa looks around spotting a few familiar faces. She spied Thomas, Mina, Hannah, Franz, Samuel, Nac, Mylius, Tom, Daz, and two faces that were not a part of the southern 104, Hitch and Marlo. Mikasa can feel vomit start to rise in her throat. She rushes over to the nearest trashcan. She started to dry heaves into the can before finally black liquid comes up. Eren rushes to her side and rubs her back. He jokes, “Coffee and toast looks horrible coming back up.” Mikasa shoots him a glare like did he really just say that. Eren rolls his eyes and pulls the backpack off her back. He opened the black backpack that was covered in gold symbols. He pulls out a bottle of water and a pill bottle. “Think me and you both need one.” Mikasa nods and takes the two bottles. She pops open the prescription bottle and take one from it. Eren uses his body to block this from most of the class. Eren takes one from the bottle. “Doctor Hanji said I will be put on this next week. To deal with the attacks.” He murmurs to her and swallows his dry. Mikasa drinks her pill down with half the bottle of water. The cat looking girl knows as Hitch raises an eyebrow seeing them take the pills. A smirk slides across her face wondering if she just found blackmail on her twins crush.

       Jean narrows his eyes at Hitch as he sees her scheming face. Jean walks up to her and crossed his arms. “Hitch no harassing the new students. You know that if you get another suspension this year they will kick you out of the school. You know how mom and dad are about money.” Hitch rolls his eyes at Jean. She purrs out, “But filling the boy locker room with frogs meant for biology dissection was so much fun.” Marlo looks over at her and gawks. “THAT WAS YOU?!” Marlo gym locker had been broken into during that prank and he could not find his gym clothing for a week. Well he has still had not found the spare boxers he kept in the locker. Hitch smiles and bats her eyelashes, “Yes darling it was me.” She ends up cackling because she was also the one who ran his jersey and shorts up the flagpole. Jean stifles a laugh watching Marlo face twist into confusing wondering why the hell she would do that and trying to figure out who broke into his locker.

       The homeroom teacher walks in as the bell rung to state that homeroom will start in 5 minutes. Eren breath catches in his throat as he stares down a familiar bald man with dark circles around his eyes and a beard. The bald man was Keith Shadis. He is a homeroom teacher, a psychology teacher, and one of the councilors of the school. Keith keeps a steady face as he eyes the two new arrivals. Mikasa is staring him down before she gets up slowly and walks up to him. Keith twitches a bit, looks at her, and thinks to himself, ‘She still looks like a warrior.’ Mikasa stood as if she were going to do the salute. Eren scrambled a bit and joins her.

       Keith crossed his arms as he stared them down. Eren piped up, “Good morning mister Shadis.” Eren holds his hand out for a handshake. Keith took it and grips Eren's hand as he gives a shake. Eren smiles as he grips just as hardback. Mikasa cuts in and bows to him. “Ohayō Gozaimasu Shadis sensei.” All the students watch as the two stand up to the rather intimidating looking teacher. Shadis shook his head and gives each of them a slip of paper. “Your lockers and combos.” Mikasa bows again and says in time with Eren, “thank you.”

       Okay Jean is slightly creeped out by the twinning thing. Though he thinks, it could be the fact they known each other so long they just do what the other does. Mikasa and Eren quickly take two open seats by the window as the bell rings. Connie groans and flops into his chair, “And Home room starts.” He was moaning in complaint, but he quickly shut up when Mr. Shadis was glaring at him.

       The morning classes went by very normally for Mikasa and Eren. They were stopped a few times because of the violation to the uniform code. They got away with it because they were new students. Neither one felt comfortable in the uniform since it caused them to think of the dreams. Eren watches Mikasa, pulls off his hoodie, and holds it out to her. “The scarf and the Xanax do not seem to be enough.” Mikasa nods and gives him her coat. As she slips into his hoodie, her shoulder slump in the much larger hoodie. Eren holds up the coat as they make their way across a courtyard following Marco to the building that was their cafeteria. The two shared health with Marco, Ymir, and Berthold. Mikasa had started to tune out the other three as she sways lightly as she walked.

Mikasa seemed to have zoned out as she end up slamming into a girl. The girl end up stumbling back as Mikasa just moved to keep going. One of the people with the girl grabbed Mikasa arm roughly pulling her towards him. “Hey watch it!” Mikasa tenses up as her body starts to go into overdrive. Her fight or flight instincts were kicking in as she started to look up at the male. Her eyes blown wide as she lets out a shrill scream as she tried to pull away. The male face screws up as the pitch hurt his ear.

       Eren turned around as he heard the scream and rushes for Mikasa. He shouts loudly at the group of people particularly at the guy holding on to Mikasa. “LET HER GO!” ` Marco eyes widen and follow after as he watches Mikasa shake in terror. Ymir looks back with Berthold, and they both wonder the same thing ‘what in the world?’ Eren grabs the guy arm and give a rough squeeze. “Get off her.” he growls as he bares his teeth at the older male.

       Marco panicked as he ran up. He knew the group of people as juniors on the Varsity football team and cheerleading team from Saint Sina. “Can you please let her go? She is new.” he was trying to defuse the situation. Mikasa was shaking badly as she keeps trying to pull her from the guy. The guy eyes narrowed at them and growled lowly, “Not until she apologizes to Mel.” The girl Mikasa ran into, Mel, was shaking her head. “Babe just let her go. We don’t need to stick around such a freak.” Eren snares at the girl. The guy lets go of Mikasa and looks at the other two teens and growls. “If it happens again Mel won’t save her tiny chink ass.” Marco looked sick as the group walked away.

       Eren kept a hold of Mikasa as she shakes. He growls lowly, “Dummkopf” It was rare that Eren would curse in his father's native tongue. Marco turned and watched them. He put an arm around Eren as he led the two slowly to the cafeteria. Eren growled as he picks up Mikasa bridal style. He shuffled with Marco as he held the trembling girl. His adrenaline was probably the only thing that was preventing him from dropping her. He hissed out to Marco. “Who were those arschloch?”

       Marco gulped a bit. He sighs as he spoke, “They were from Saint Sina High. Before you ask this campus actually has three High schools.” Eren give him a look as they approach Ymir and Berthold again. Marco rolled his eyes. “Everyone starts out in Saint Maria for 7th and 8th grade. At the end of 8th grade if you place in the top 40 of the grade you can attend Saint Sina. Saint Sina is the top school in the state and up there in the nation for grades. So they only allow people in if you place high in Maria 8th grade graduating class or have extraordinary sway if you transfer in.” Ymir piped up, “there also saint Rosa. That sort of middle ground. Sina is more academics, Rosa is all rounded, and in our little home right here we have Maria is sports and the arts.” Berthold sweats a bit and offer a small smile, “Well don’t let that fool you though. Marco over there is a jock but is in a robotics class.”

Eren frowns as they make it into the large cafeteria. “Your school complicated as hell. “ Ymir rolled her eyes and loudly pronounces, “What do you expect from private school sweethearts!” Ymir dashes a head and grabs an empty table as she placed her boxed lunch down. Eren follows after and finally sets Mikasa down at the table right before his arms gave out. Marco motions that he and Berthold are gonna get their food. Mikasa was shaking in the chair as she curled up. Eren follows Ymir lead and pulls out two brown bags from his canvas backpack. Ymir eyes the food a bit before questioning them, “Does any of that food contain nuts?”

       Eren shook his head and pulled out the containers. Mikasa had a container of rice, a container of grilled fish, a container of some kind of stir-fried vegetables in a dark sauce, and one container that contained a slice of cake. Eren sets down two containers in front of himself. One was mashed potatoes the other a beef stew. Ymir snorts and asks, “Does your mom make lunch for you.” Eren frowned deeply. He shook his head, “No Mikasa took Saturday night leftover and Sunday nights leftover in a bag. She made Saturday’s nights and Farlan made Sunday's night.” Ymir lifts an eyebrow and watches them.

       Berthold was the first to sit down next to Ymir. He had a bowl of fruit, a sandwich that had turkey, corned beef, arugula, sun dried tomatoes, oven roasted vegetables, hummus, mustard, and mayo, and he had a pickle spear and had a small carton of chocolate almond milk. Ymir plays to choke when she see the almond milk. She whines, “No keep the nuts away I don’t have my epipen on me!” Berthold hits her shoulder lightly, “Ymir you always have your epipen also you do not going into Anaphylactic shock unless you consume the nut.” Ymir huffs and cross her arms. “Shit I forgot you were possible gonna go and become a doctor.”

       Marco sits down with a salad full of meat and vegetables, a small carton of coconut milk, two breadsticks, and a slice of pie. Ymir smirked and places her elbow on the table then her chin in her hand. “So no making out with Jean today. Since you drinking the coconut milk!” Marco turns several shades of red and yells, “YMIR!” Ymir breaks down cackling like a mad woman at Marco.

       Mikasa slowly calmed down as she scooted her chair right up against Eren’s. She started to eat her food in an agonizingly slow manner as she watched them. She furrows her eyebrows, “Marco is gay for Jean?” Marco groans and lets his face hit the table and lets out a whine. Ymir cackles more as Marco groans out, “I am not gay! I think but I am not straight either. I tried googling it and the closest thing I got was Polyalterous.” All four stare at him and say at the same time, “What the fuck are you talking about?” Marco shakes his head and starts to eat.

       The day and lunch had quieted down after a full twenty minutes or so of Ymir picking at Marco. Mikasa wears a small smile thru the rest of the day. She had enjoyed watching her former teammates be alive and well. She did dread her last period and wanted to bash her head in so much. She down right hated English. It was her third language and it killed her. There were too many goddamn rules and exceptions to the rules.

       She end up being the first of the five to the car and she sat down on the roof of it. She watched the snowfall around her as she curled up in the large hoodie. Her eyes were drooping as she just watched the flakes fall to the ground. She let out a soft hum as she fell asleep waiting for the others to arrive. The first day of school was exhausting for the young teen. She saw her dead comrades alive and it frightened her, but also made her elated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION TIME!  
> First Japanese  
> Mikasa: They are not our comrades. Eren they are just normal high schoolers. Just breath we are in Trost New York, not Trost district behind the walls.  
> Eren: Mikasa they have their faces. Look at them, they are alive! I do not want to see them die again.  
> German:  
> Dummkopf- idiots  
> arschloch- assholes
> 
> So i use google translate for the phonetics of the japanese. The german on the other hand comes for the wonderful jana and their awesoem germanness and my inspiration of marco.  
> Please do comment if i make a mistake i like feed back!


End file.
